


My Favorite Kind of Secret

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, I love this ship, M/M, Pillow Talk, Secret Relationship, how to tag, soft for 2jae, they're basically young teens in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Their relationship is a secret, but not their love.





	My Favorite Kind of Secret

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first 2jae fanfic! constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!

Youngjae never thought that he would be able to fall in love and date someone as amazing as Jaebeom. And even with the two-year age difference, they still made their relationship work.

It was hard though. Youngjae knew his boyfriend loved to show his love and affection when they were alone, showering the former with little pecks and big smooches all over his face. And the cute back hugs and side hugs (that were claimed to be playful and friendly) always made Youngjae squirm in content. Even though Jaebeom seemed to dislike public displays of affection, he couldn't stop himself from showing Youngjae how much he really cared about him, not just with words. But Youngjae always felt the need to be secretive and paranoid about letting other people know about their relationship, so he only told his close friends (and of course they were to be trusted because Youngjae loves them a lot and knows they would never break such a promise). And finally, he told the older about it, about keeping their love a secret, scared that he would be judged, but of course, Jaebeom respected Youngjae's decision (even if it did hurt him a bit).

Then again, it was moments like these that made Youngjae feel like he wasn't good enough to be considered as Jaebeom's love interest. He could never show Jaebeom how much he really loved him. He could only say it in words. Sometimes the latter would tell him that that was enough but he knew it wasn't - they both knew. Still, Jaebeom didn't leave Youngjae, even though the older could always search for a better partner who cared for him more than Youngjae ever could, and just the thought of it made him feel his stomach churning inside.

 

***

 

It was another night of Jaebeom. Another night of endless piles of homework and extra-curricular activities forced upon by his parents. Still, with school giving him a majority of stress and headaches, he found it enjoyable to attend, mainly because of the sweet sunshine that brightly appeared in his life.

Thank everything God and his family had given him to be able to call Youngjae his.

After a nice shower, he willingly dropped his body right on top of his bed and gave out a long sigh. Tomorrow was another day of school, and another day to see his beautiful boyfriend.

Rolling around, he reached his hand out to grab his phone from a table stand and checked to see three messages from the said person. Jaebeom chuckled to himself. He loved talking to Youngjae whenever they got the time, either to text or call, it didn't matter to him as long as it was with the younger.

Unfortunately, Youngjae's parents were strict, not letting him go out unless it was to the library or for school-related work, so he couldn't go out with Jaebeom even if he begged.

He opened his phone to the messages app, and surprisingly, Youngjae asked to call Jaebeom at this time of night (but not before worrying about his health, and telling him that it was alright if he couldn't - but Jaebeom would _always_ make time for Youngjae).

The message was sent not too long ago, so Jaebeom stood up and dialed the younger's number, then sitting back down on his bed with earphones that he grabbed.

"Hi, Jaebeom." Jaebeom's heart instantly melted from his voice. It was so crazy how sometimes Youngjae's voice would go from amazingly loud, bursting from laughter, to meekly quiet, as if the world couldn't accept even the softest noise. He loved however loud or soft it was either way. Jaebeom was just that whipped.

"Hi baby," Jaebeom replied, knowing that it would make Youngjae wriggle with all the cheesiness that one pet name held, but that's okay. That's just how he was anyway, and Youngjae secretly loved it.

"How are you?"

"I'm doing well. I was about to go to sleep, but I couldn't ignore the call from a damsel in distress."

"Hyung! I'm _not_ in distress!" He laughed light-heartedly. "I just felt bored and wanted some company. Just wanted to talk to you..." Youngjae gently whispered, hoping his hyung didn't hear the last part. His heart was already beating out of his chest, and his face blushing a crimson red color.

"I know, I know. You know I just love teasing you, baby. How about you? How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine. I finished up my homework and everything else. Can't wait for this week to end."

"So you're saying that you can't wait to not see me until next Monday?" At this point, both males were smiling fondly behind their screens.

"Hyung! No! Of course, I'm happy to see you! Every day you make me so happy that I can't show it enough."

The conversation slowly died down, Youngjae knowing that Jaebeom was thinking deeply about what he had just said. It was during these moments that had his brain going all sorts of directions, without knowing where to stop. The indecisive and unsure thoughts getting to the best of him.

"Youngjae. It's getting late and we have to wake up early for school tomorrow. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay baby?"

"Wait," Youngjae said quickly. "Can I say something first?"

"Sure..." Jaebeom spoke with a confused voice, not understanding what had gotten his boyfriend shaken up.

Youngjae took a deep breath. He prepared for this moment. That was the reason why he called in the first place. Jaebeom knew he never called during the middle of the night, especially when they were supposed to be asleep, especially when _he himself_ was supposed to be asleep.

"Jaebeom. You know... you mean a lot to me. More than I could ever say. More than I could ever wish to show with my actions. You've put up with me since the beginning of our relationship, and even before then. I know I haven't been the best boyfriend, and honestly, I don't think I still am now. I think about all the times you've shown me such intense feelings and fondness that what I give you can't ever compare." Youngjae stopped for a second, wondering if he should continue, but the silence he got from his phone was all the more reason to resume speaking. "But I just want to let you know... that... I love you, more than any person in the world. And I can't say that 'I'll be a better boyfriend', but I know that you appreciate me for who I am, and I'm just... so... god damn thankful that someone like you is even in my life..." Youngjae finished. He felt free but was also choking with his heart in his throat, unprepared for what Jaebeom would tell him.

He knows that he is everything Jaebeom wants. He won't put himself down. He won't say he's not good enough for Jaebeom. He can't say that, because he knows it would hurt him if he did. Youngjae isn't proud, but he carries himself up with happiness and self-love because Jaebeom loves him. And Youngjae knows he deserves him, and Jaebeom definitely deserves Youngjae. Youngjae won't let anyone take his man, he will now stand proudly and let the world know that Jaebeom is taken. Taken by him. Forever and always. 

"Youngjae... Sunshine, you nearly gave me a heart attack." Jaebeom spoke after what seemed like forever. "I swear, I thought the minute you told me to wait, you were going to break up with me. I wasn't prepared for something like that, so I kind of blanked out as you were talking, only to have to rethink about what you just said. But I know this relationship might not be something you're used to. It's hard to share something as crazy as this to others, and it's hard for me too, having to suppress myself, if you know what I mean." Jaebeom mentally cheers for himself for adding that light joke, after eliciting a giggle from the younger. "But I will always respect whatever you want between us, and we will always make it work out, no matter what. We're young and wild teenagers with lives to live. And we have so much time. That time, I want to spend with you. So no matter how long it'll take for you to come out about us, I'll be waiting."

"Hyung... thank you. For being there for me, for being my boyfriend, for being my close friend, and I guess... for everything. You know, I've been speaking so much tonight, and I know that we have to sleep soon, but will you go out with me tomorrow... after school? I know you don't have anything to do then, so I was thinking we can... go on a date?"

"How? You can't even hang out with friends! What makes you think that your parents will let you go out all of a sudden?"

"What if I said I've prepared to make this speech? That I planned this call since a long time ago? That I've done literally everything to finally make my parents soften up a bit? Like, come on! I'm already 16, hyung. I'm already able to work! I should be able to go out if I want! I even told my parents that I'm not like other kids who party and get drunk until the crack of dawn, so how will it hurt me to just hang out a bit? Plus, I'm very diligent in my studies, as you already know." Youngjae ended with a haughty remark, making Jaebeom laugh loudly.

"I will never get tired of you, Youngjae. You are precious, I swear. I love you so much." Jaebeom sweetly mumbled. "Goodnight, baby. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Goodnight, hyung," Youngjae replied, thinking that tomorrow, he will confidently _show_ how much he really cared about Jaebeom.

 

"I love you."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> un beta'd


End file.
